New Years Party in Arc Aile
by mewpurin-chan
Summary: Just some funny little story made up purely for fun. It's written like a theatre manuscript. It's nothing much more then said in the title... New Years Party in Arc Aile, involving many charas, also from Blue Sky.


Cruz: Ah, Cisqua, there you are. I was worried you wouldn't show up…

Cisqua: What? Me? Me not showing up to the official Arc Aile New Year's Party? There is no way I would miss it…

Cruz: Well, I am glad to hear that.

Cisqua: Anyway…

Cruz: Yes?  
Cisqua: *points at Ren and Coud* What are those two doing here? They don't belong to Arc Aile!

Ren: Cisqua, don't you like us being here?  
Cisqua: Ah, it's not like I have anything against seeing you, Ren-san, it is rather someone else worrying me…

Coud: What is that supposed to mean now?

Cruz: Well, since you are right now in charge of protecting them, I thought it would be nice to have them here as well…

Cisqua: Yes, right, we have also to work at New Year's that is right. I am sorry if I seemed like forgetting that, I didn't do so even for a moment.

Cruz: No, no, I didn't think that…

Cisqua: Okay, so, anyway, I can understand that… but… BUT!

Cruz: *slightly nervous* Yes?

Cisqua: *points angrily at Mel* WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE????

Mel: HEY! I was so friendly and showed up, treasuring the family spirit, and you attack me like that?

Cisqua: FAMILY SPIRIT?? WHERE IS THE MONEY YOU STOLE???

Mel: *thinking hardly* Well, I would guess in the ticket to Fuajarl, and of course in my shop…

Cisqua: So you have your shop now? Well, then you can repay me at least, right?

Mel: Well… It got destroyed only a short while later again, actually…

Cisqua: WHAT? AND WHAT ABOUT MY MOOOONEEEEY???

Mel: Eh… Ehehehe…

Coud: Sisters… I never thought there could be someone else like Cisqua…

Ren: Coud…?

Coud: No worries, I guess all sisters are like that. *stupid XD face*

Ren: Rasati and Lilia weren't like that…

Coud: Oh well… Let's just say this is a different case, okay?

Ren: okay…. *to Cruz* Exuse me…

Cruz: Yes?

Ren: … I wanted to ask…  
Cisqua: *interrupts her* REN! Don't fall for that stupid men's charm, I can tell you, it's not worth it!

Cruz: What did you just say???

Cisqua: Argh…

Coud: ??? *doesn't get anything*

Ren: Well… I actually only wanted to ask how your tomato bushes are doing, sir.

Cruz: Ah, they grow wonderful; soon will be harvesting time again. *to Cisqua* Normally I would get really angry now… but since it's New Year's I will forget about it for today. But not that that ever happens again, did you hear me?  
Cisqua: *relieved* Yes, Vice-Commander Cruz.

Mel: *grinning* Ahhh… little Cisqua-chan starts getting a girl's spirit after all??? Wow, I am impressed…

Cisqua: *clenches fist* Don't try anything to make me upset, you already wasted all my money…

Mel: Oh, is little Cisqua-chan upset?

Cisqua: *takes out gun* One more word and I blow you up, I swear…

Mel: *backs away* Hey hey hey, careful with that thing, that is dangerous, you know…

Cisqua: Don't act like you don't have a gun of at least the same size in your backpack, I know you, you are my sister after all…

Mel: WAAAAH! She called me sister! I am so touched!

Cisqua: *to herself* One day… One day I will crush her, I swear…

Cruz: *trying to rescue the mood* Anyway, how about if we go to the training hall now?

Cisqua: The training hall?

Cruz: Yeah, there are so many guests invited that there was no other place where we could bring them all in…

Cisqua: *to herself* Who had that idea???

Cruz: It was mine.

Cisqua: Ah… Ahahaha, it doesn't sound bad, right? If a lot of people know and support Arc Aile…

Cruz: *grinning* I knew you'd say that.

Mel: *to Ren* Do they have already their first clinch or what?

Ren: Clinch?

Coud: Well, let's just say things are different from what you seem to think…

Mel: They aren't a couple like you two? Even though, I'd have wondered if my sister's taste is that bad…

Coud: *blushing furiously* No, they are not, and it's not like we would be one… well, I guess you could say we are, but…

Ren: *takes his hand*

Mel: *grins* Ah, two of the shy sort? How cute! Anyway, good luck little boy! Take good care of her, or she will run away! *laughs and pets Coud's head*

Coud: HEY! I am not a little boy!!!

Cisqua: *calls from the door* Hey, we are leaving! Don't fall behind!

*In the training hall* *Cruz leaves the group*

Cisqua: Wow, so many people… I wonder if I will get a bonus if I do some advertising and get sponsors… They must all be pretty rich. *grins*

Mel: Wow, so many people… I wonder if they might want to buy something? They must all be rich… *grins*

*they dash off to find sponsors/customers*

Coud: They are so much alike and still don't come along?

Kuea: I guess that is WHY they don't come along…

Coud: *shocked* Kuea! Where did you come from?

Kuea: From the buffet.

Coud: Why did I even ask…?

Rowen: Kuea! Where did you run again?? Didn't I tell you not to eat from the buffet yet??

Kuea: Over here! We have guests, look!

Rowen: More food-services? Ah, it's you! Nice to see you, Ren-chan, Coud.

Ren: Hello…

Coud: Yo!

Cruz: Do you all come? I reserved places at the chief table for all of you… Huh? Where did Cisqua and her sister go?

Coud: Just don't ask…

Cruz: They don't try anything funny, do they?

Ren: No, Cisqua only wants to help.

Cruz: That girl, such a spirit…

Mel: *with huge gun from behind* Don't ever lay a finger on my little sister again…

Cruz: *scared* What did you hear?

Mel: Enough to imagine what you are.

Cruz: *gulps* Okay, okay…

Cisqua: What the hell are you doing???

Mel: I just made my debt a little smaller. ^^

Cisqua: WITH THINGS LIKE THAT???

Mel: You are so ungrateful…

Cisqua: *takes out gun as well* Don't joke with me about money!!!

Mel: Oh my, and I wanted to help you…

Cisqua: Grrrrr…

Rowen: *nervous* So let's go over to the chief table and eat, okay?

Kuea and Mel: Food??? YESH!!!

Mel: After the stuff I had the last time…

Achea: What is that supposed to mean???

Mel: WAAH! Princess? Achea! What are you doing here??

Achea: I was invited as well…

Cisqua: *smells money* A princess???

Mel: Forget it, sister, you won't get anything outta her…

Achea: Do I have to remind you how often we got you out of trouble?

Mel: If I wouldn't be so nice to accompany you I wouldn't get in trouble in the first place…

*they start fighting*

Cisqua: Such kids…

Coud: So right…

Cisqua: Reminds me of someone I know…

Coud: So right…

*they look at each other*

Cisqua and Coud: Whom do you mean???

Cisqua and Coud: No one, no one…

Kuea: *seperates Achea and Mel* Come on, I want to get to the diner still today…

Achea: First I have to look for Jin, she got lost…

Mel: Isn't it rather you who got lost?

*they want to start fighting again, but Kuea holds them back*

Kuea: I am hungry! I AM HUNGRY! So Shuddup and get to the table already!!!

Jin: Ah, Achea-sama, there you are!

Ren: Ah!

Jin: Huh? You are…

Ren: yes…

Jin: … *stares at Ren*

Ren: … *stares at Jin*

Jin: Nice to meet you.

Ren: yes, same to you…

Cisqua: Wow, the meeting of two Shichikouhoujus, this is a really rare event…

Kuea: Anyway, I wanna go eat now! EAT! EAT! FOOD! FOOD!

Rowen: Okay, okay… Hey, everyone, let's better go…

Mel: *to Cisqua* Is he always like that? So obedient, I mean…

Cisqua: Yeah, absolutely… moment, I don't talk with you.

Mel: Hey! What the…?

Coud: *giggles*

Cisqua and Mel: WHAT IS SO FUNNY???

Coud: Nothing, nothing…

*at the chief table*

Falk: Welcome everyone, to the 31th New Year's Festival of Arc Aile. I hope you will all enjoy…

Kuea: *silently* bla bla bla… stop talking already, I am starving here…

Rowen: *silently to Kuea* come on, just a little longer, please, don't freak out…

Kuea: *freaks out* HOW SHOULD I NOT FREAK OUT WHEN HE TALKS JUNK WHILE I AM STARVING HERE????

Rowen: oh no…

*laughers in the mass*

Someone in the mass: So let's grant the lady's wish and start the meal!

Kuea: *dreamy eyes* What a wonderful person! He really knows how to treat a woman!

Rowen: … *sighs*

Falk: *slightly pissed* Okay, well then: Itadakimasu!

Everyone: Itadakimasu!

*they start eating, Kuea and Mel dig in like there is no tomorrow, Ren eats nearly nothing, well, everything like always, people talk about this and that and even Cisqua and Mel (and Achea) over live the time without getting into a fight…*

Falk: Soon it is midnight…

Cruz: Wow, really! I didn't realize how time flew…

Falk: Everybody, stand up!

*On the wall a countdown with the last minute starts, the last 10 seconds everybody counts loud*

Everybody: 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

*hugs are exchanged, when suddenly…*

Cisqua: WAH! How come I hugged YOU??? Am I drunk or what???

Mel: *grinning* From orange juice?

Coud: *laughs*

Ren: …?

Cisqua: Grrr…. We are sisters so what? But that doesn't mean peace or anything. You still owe me all the money!!!

Mel: You are so persistent…

Cisqua: OF COURSE I AM!!!

Mel: Achea…

Achea: Forget it.

Mel: Oh my, all world hates me!!! And I am trying my best to help…

Achea: While getting arrested in a row…

Mel: Those were only accidents!!!

Cisqua: You became a CRIMINAL???

Mel: Don't get everything wrong…

Cruz: *trying to rescue the mood once again* Anyway, so let's come to the selection of the Arc Aile member who will speak the new year's wish… Commander Falk, please… *hands him a huge glass with papers inside*

Falk: *takes one of the papers* And this year's 'New Year's Speaker' is… CISQUA!!!

Cisqua: *almost faints*

Rowen: Keep yourself together senpai! You have to hold a speech!

Cisqua: *slowly stands up*

Mel: *grinning and patting Cisqua's shoulder* Well then, good luck, sister! ^^

Cisqua: *evil look at Mel* Be happy I have to concentrate right now…

*everybody looks at Cisqua*

Cisqua: *closes her eyes for a short while, opens them again and starts to speak*I wish a very happy New Year to everyone! I hope Arc Aile will be able to help even more Edil Raids and make their lives happy, and I also want humans and Edil Raids to live in peace and with respect for each other. I wish my colleagues all luck possible on their missions and the Edil Raids here in Arc Aile and all over the world happiness. I wish also the best for my family (Mel: huh?) and that everything will go well without someone I don't want to mention exactly getting into too much trouble. (Mel: Grrr… Achea: *giggles*) I hope I will be able to be a great support for my younger siblings also in the future – and hope the person mentioned earlier will also think about that duty at least sometimes. (Mel: yeah, yeah…) I also wish the best for my friends, that they will be able to achieve their dream and that their love will last forever without anything trying to destroy it. (Coud: *blushes furiously* Ren: *blushes slightly* Mel: *giggles*) I hope that my team and I will be able to continue our good work where we stopped last year, and also the best for my two team mates. (Kuea: Yeah! FOOD! Rowen: Kuea, psst…) Yes and… as an end, I wish all of you and everyone a year full of happiness, health and that all your wishes will come true.

*surging applause*

*Cisqua intends to sit down, but Cruz holds her back*

Cisqua: Huh?

Cruz: Wonderful speech, really wonderful! But tell us, what do you wish for yourself?

Cisqua: Well… for myself… as I sad, I want to be able to be a good support for my family, and that I can bring this mission and all that will follow to a successful end… I would also be happy about some bonus or…

Kuea: *sighs* Oh well… *stands up as well*

Rowen: Oh no…

Cisqua: Ku-Kuea?

Kuea: When you don't want to say it, I will say it in your place: All happiness in the world also for you, Cisqua!

Cisqua: *blushes slightly* Thank you…

*again surging applause, especially from all those we met in this story*

Kuea: *smiles* Okay… So I guess we can start the second round of the buffet now?

Cruz: Well, I guess we can, yes.

Kuea: Okay, so everyone: LET'S DIG IN UNTIL WE CAN'T STAND ANYMORE!!!!

Cisqua: *encouraged by Kuea* AND A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!!!! MAY ALL OUR WISHES COME TRUE!!!!

*loudest applause ever*

And so the New Year's Party ended without becoming too dramatic (?) with a wonderful peaceful meal – well, as peaceful as it can be with our chaotic friends around. ;-)


End file.
